I Will Possess Your Heart
by High Roller Yunalesca
Summary: [Based on the song of the same name by Death Cab for Cutie.] I'm pretty sure this'll be the very first Breadwinners fanfic, and if it is, well... crap. SwaySway has decided that he's going to take drastic measures in winning over Jenny Quackles. But will it actually work?


**Author's Note: I know I'm going to regret this, but I've written a fanfic where SwaySway goes too far in pursuing the object of his affections. He may as well resort to this, given his behavior towards her on the show. Feel free to get angry and hate this thing all you like, because I know stories like this will almost always garner anger and hatred; in fact, this story may as well be infamous right now.**

**But I digress: enjoy if you're the minority of people who'd like this.**

**-Voltalia**

SwaySway had waiting to do this for a long time. Ever since he had met Jenny Quackles, he was totally and utterly obsessed with her. Yes indeed, the duck hen was a very glorious sight for SwaySway to behold; unfortunately for him, the feeling was not mutual. And from the way things seemed to play out, it never would be.

The tall half of the last group of Breadwinners alive had tried in vain to remedy this, most notably with the Love Loaf. But no such luck. So tonight, SwaySway had decided that things were going to change.

"You want to what?!" Buhdeuce asked when SwaySway told his short friend of his latest plan.

"I want to possess her heart." SwaySway replied. "I'm going to be right there waiting when she finds love."

"You're not going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?" Buhdeuce asked shockingly.

Both of the green ducks just stared at each other in silence for what seemed like forty-five years in Limbo.

Finally SwaySway broke the silence when he said, "Well, anyway, are you going to go along with me on this?"

Buhdeuce was horrified by what he was imagining (which was to say, SwaySway doing unspeakable acts to Jenny Quackles), but he nodded solemnly. His taller friend motioned him to come along into the Loafmobile. As SwaySway drove to Jenny's house for sixty-nine miles, he couldn't help but daydream of all the fun he'd be having with the irrestible duck hen Jenny. Just the thought of her alone was enough to have him continously and involuntarily produce load after load of uric acid while simultaneously orgasming as though it was breeding season.

_I really hope he'll forget about all this when we get there._ Buhdeuce kept thinking on the way down. _Surely, he wouldn't dare._

By the time they reached their destination, SwaySway's confidence in his plan had skyrocketed and he no longer cared about what Buhdeuce or their boss would think. He eagerly knocked on the door and simply waited for his "sweetheart" to answer. His patience paid off when Jenny emerged from her house and eyed the tall green duck.

"Hello, my love." SwaySway swooned upon locking eyes with the duck hen.

Jenny just stared blankly at the anthropomorphic figure and didn't say anything at all.

SwaySway cleared his throat and then asked, "Would you mind if I came in?"

Jenny just rolled her eyes but motioned him inside anyway. She'd hoped this odd little visit wouldn't last very long; besides, her mother was supposed to be coming home in about forty-eight hours and God forbid something horrible happened to the house while she was away.

"I appreciate your courtesy, Jenny." SwaySway said as romantically as he could without trying to be sappy. "But you know I can't help but notice we're supposed to be doing something right now."

Jenny cocked her head to the side out of perplexion, wondering what he could possibly mean by that.

"I think it had something to do with your innocence." SwaySway hinted in a rather creepy tone. "It'd be a real shame if you were to lose it somehow."

Suddenly, Jenny's heart beat a little faster and she started breathing a bit too quickly. She seemed to know just where this was going, and it was not going to be very pleasant. In fact, something sinister loomed over this duck who had professed his love for her several times. Without even having time to think, Jenny found herself turned around, her rear facing SwaySway and her cloaca front and center. The duck hen squeaked loudly like a roaming mouse when she felt SwaySway's corkscrew penis enter her canal. As she was being penetrated, Jenny could feel her wings and legs being pinned down onto the floor and SwaySway's hips thrust continously.

"You reject my advances and desperate pleas..." SwaySway whispered while crying simultaneously. "...but I won't let you let me down so easily. This is the only way I can rectify your attitude..."

He continued to mate with the young hen before she, too, started to cry. She couldn't believe this was really happening; she dismissed him as nothing more than an anomaly in existence and perhaps an inept presence in her life as well, but now she hadn't a clue on what to think of him. Apparently, she had underestimated his capability for such drudgery as this and now she was paying for it by having her piece of mind and her inner purity taken away. She looked up to the heavens and prayed that the madness would stop.

Suddenly, SwaySway had set her wings free and was now preparing to massage her back. This turn of events gave Jenny a bit of optimism about the whole plight, but it had only lasted for so long before she found her neck constricing beneath her aggressor's appendages. As the hen struggled for air, Jenny slammed her wings down onto the floor and did her best to cry out for help. Buhdeuce was the only one to hear her, but he refused to go beyond the Loafmobile lest he faced SwaySway's wrath. As time went on, Jenny's air supply decreased more and more until she could no longer move her wings. She could no longer even budge beneath SwaySway's weight. In a matter of moments, the duck hen was dead.

SwaySway was initially confused by his "sweetheart's" lack of movement, but then he glanced down once at her and a feeling of horror and regret washed over him. She had suffocated to death, and it was all his fault.

He removed his corkscrew penis from the corpse's canal and stood up. He couldn't hold in the waterworks; it was impossible for him right now. He dragged himself out the door and into the Loafmobile.

"Buhdeuce, drive us home." SwaySway requested. "I'm too upset to take the wheel."

And drive home, Buhdeuce did, while SwaySway sulked in the front seat and contemplated whether or not the world would be a better place without him.


End file.
